Toxic Perfume
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: La vida de Naruto puede cambiar tan solo por un perfume?... que contendrá ese perfume?Tan solo con un poco sobre tus labios y una palabra, conseguirás todo el cariño que quieras SasuNaru Cap3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic Perfume**

**By: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya Uzumaki**

**Holaa! nOn... buuenoo... este es mi primer fic de Naruto! 3... y me encanta este anime! - por lo que.. tengo muchas ideas para futuros Fics D... pero... buueno... xD.. no importa n.ñUu.. solo que, este es mi primer fic, así que sean buenos xD y no me peguen por algún problema con la historia n.ñUu (Inner: recien voy por el capi 80 Shannarooo! . )... y... bueno... los personajes no me pertenecen y.. eso OxOUu... es un Fic Yaoi Sasuke x Naruto! nOn**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº-- **

**Prólogo**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº-- **

Caminaba distraído por las calles de Konoha. Sus brazos detras de su cabeza mientras caminaba silbando un melodía hacian que Naruto Uzumaki tuviera una esencia despreocupada. Llebava mucho tiempo sin alguna misión excitante o interesante, como el quisiera, se volvía cada vez mas oscioso.

Toda la gente de Konoha iban y venían pasando por los lados de Naruto, sin siquiera darle importancia, todo era sumamente normal en aquel día.

-Jovencito...-Naruto paro en seco mientras veía de un lado para otro, verificando si a el, le habían hablado-.. si, es a ti..-Naruto se dió vuelta.

En un callejo, oscuro y tétrico para el gusto del Kitsune; se encontraba un señora, se veía vieja, con arrugas y se la veía bastante cansada, aunque traía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Naruto no sabía si pasarse de largo o ir a hablar con ella, no debía confiarse de los extraños!... pero aun así, y con ese responsable pensamiento rondando por su cabezita, se acerco con carito zorruna y totalmente interesado.

-Veo que eres curioso.. nee Kitsune-chan?...-dice la señora toda sonriente mientras el pequeño tan solo se sonroja tiernamente

-... Que es lo que quiere?...-pregunta el rubio alto apurado mientras la señora sonriente saca un frasquito de entre sus ropas

-Veras...-levanta el frasquito y se lo muestra-quieres ser querido, necesitado, verdad?..-Naruto abrió grande sus ojos azules sorprendido, una forma de asentimiento ante la pregunta de la señora quien volvió a sonreir-... pude sentir el profundo deseo de tu alma por ser querido...-explico-esto...-apunta el frasquito, lleno de un líquido azulado-... podría ayudarte...

-Como podría ayudarme un perfume datte bayo?...-pregunta impaciente mientras dobla, graciosamente, su cabezita a un lado.

-Pues.. veras... esta es una sustancia, no es tan solo un perfume...-pone el grasquito con mucho cuidado sobre una superficie plana-... tan solo con un poco, podrás atraer todo el cariño que quieras...

-No la entiendo...-cierra sus ojos y se encoje doblando sus brazos

-Con tan solo un poco de la sustancia en tus labios... podrás atraer todo el cariño que quieras... solo un poco, una solo palabra y listo...-dijo sonriente-... por ser tu... te la dare como un regalo... la pregunta ahora es... ¿Lo Aceptaras?

Un silencio, bastante incómodo se formo entre Naruto y la señora mientras de fondo tan solo se oían las voces de las personas ahí presnetes que no parecían darse cuanta de aquellas dos personas en el callejon.

-Esta bien datte bayo... lo acepto solo porque es un regalo!..-extrañamente contento Naruto toma el frasquito y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos-... solo... como dijo que funcionaba datte bayo?...-con una expresión demasiado inocente pregunta rascandose nerviosamente sus cabellos rubios

-Es muy fácil... solo debes poner cierta cantidad del líquido sobre tus labios.. relamerlos y listo, cualquier palabra que salga de tu boca, después de eso, enfrente de _cualquier_ persona hara que esta sienta un gran _cariño_ por ti.

-Mm... bien, entendí datte bayo...-volviendo a la carita zorruna da media vuelta sobre sus talones y sigue su camino.

La señora extrañamente había desaparecido...

**No puedes confiar en todo lo que te ofrecen**

**Naruto descubrirá que ser _querido_...**

**Puede empeorar las cosas**

**o quizas...**

**Hasta podría hacer que... los sentimientos**

**Salgan a la luz, después de...**

**Tanto tiempo en retenerlos**

**¿Verdad, Sasuke?**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº-- **

**Ahí quedo xD... es solo el prólogo n.ñUu.. solo con los reviews podré continuarlo! 3... así que.. mandenlos xDD!... y.. nada.. ya me votan . Uu... espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Kitty.chan**


	2. Capí 1: Solo un Poco

**Toxic Perfume**

**By: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya Uzumaki**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº-- **

**Capitulo 1: Solo un Poco**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº-- **

Se iniciaba otro día en la villa Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki apenas lograba abrir sus ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos inmediatamente por la luz solar que se filtraba por su ventana, no tenía ganas de levantarse!.. quería dormir, dormir por siempree!... pero desgraciadamente la insistencia del astro sobre su rostro se lo impdía.

Dió un graan bostezo se sento sobre la cama, cruzando sus pies y frotandose deilcamdamente sus ojos, para poder despertar completamente. Se quito el gorrito gracioso que llevaba sobre la cabeza y lo dejo sobre la cama.

Se paro y fue directo al baño, necesitaba despertar y le ayudaría mucho agua fría sobre su rostro.

-Brrr! . ...-se queja al recibir el agua sobre su rostro tibio-... bien datte bayo! nOn-dice despierto saliendo del baño

-Prepare ramen!...-puso su carita zorruna y se dirigió a la cocina

Puso un Ramen instantaneo y volvió a cambiarse. Saco su ropa de entrenamiento, la que siempre suele llevar... pero.. algo faltaba...

-Ahhh! x.x...-grito desgarrador que hizo que todas las personas que vivían por su casa despertaran...-donde esta mi.. mi.. mi... mi sudadera!-sigue gritando al ver que no encontraba la parte superior de su ropa! su querida sudadera naranja!

Se cambio el típico pantalón naranja y... se quedo con una polera negra, sin mangas y algo ajustada, con la que siempre estaba, pero... como no se quitaba su sudadera, no daba razón para enseñarla, ahora... conque iría?... ve el día a travez de su ventana, parecía que el día de hoy iba a hacer mucho calor.

Decidió ir sin nada, total, no necesitaría su sudadera. Esperaba que estuviera olvidda en algún lugar rocondito de su cuarto.

Fue a comer su ramen instanteneo, lavo los trastos, se cepillo los dientes, se peino y arreglo.

-Bien! hora de salir datte bayo! nOn

Estaba por salir, pero, casualmente su mirada azulada se poso sobre cierto objeto, un perfume sobre la mesa del comedor y recordo el día de ayer, a la anciana extraña que le había dado eso...

_"Solo con un poco sobre tus labios... conseguirás todo el cariño que quieras"_

Se acerco con desconfianza al objeto, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo vió, de reojo, desconfiando.

-... So.. _solo un poco_ datte bayo...-dijo para si y puso algo de su contenido sobre sus labios, lamiéndolos, no sentía nada... tampoco el sabor .Me engañaron datte bayo -.-...-con esa idea puso el perfume sobre la mesa una vez mas y salio con rumbo al puente del encuentro.

_"Solo... una palabra"_

Corría por las calles, extrañamente silenciosas y extrañamente se encontraba callado. visualizo el puente, no muy lejos de ahí, extrañamente no veía una cabellera rosada que siempre estaba ahí temprano. No le importo, igual, Sakura ya no ocasionaba que sus mejillas se sonrojasen ni que su corazón se acelere.

Llego al puente y vió a Sasuke, que lo veía con esa mirada de Uchiha que poseía; Naruto se sonrojo, algo extraño le pasaba cada vez que se econtraba con Sasuke.

Sasuke lo vió llegar. Sus ojos se abriero y miles de pensamientos malos, todos con su rubio imvidian su mente pervertida. Ahí estaba, tan tierno como siempre, con una polera negra, dejando a la vista sus delicados brazos y... esa polera enmarcaba perfectamente su cuerpo, delicado, inocente.

Naruto, apenado por la mirada que le dirigía el Uchiha, bajo la cabeza, sonrojado y se acerco a el hasta quedarse a su lado... estaba nervios, y hasta ahora... no había hablado nada...

-Sa...- algo en el cuerpo de Sasuke empezo a funcionar al escuchar la voz de Naruto-... Sasuke...-hablo por fin el Uzumaki

Algo le pasaba, algo, que no sabía que, solo que... sentía atracción hacia Naruto, una atracción desgarradora, que lo consumia por dentro. Que tenía esa voz?. Quería abrazar al Uzumaki, besarlo, y.. hacerle unas cuantas cosas pervertidas.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, mas cerca de lo que ya estaban...

-Sa... Sasuke?...-dice Naruto, retrocediento y sonrojado. Cosa que simplemente fascino al Uchiha, quería a Naruto, lo quería ahora! (Kitty: / querer de posesividad xD)

Sasuke parrecía no escuchar a Naruto, solo había escuchado la primera palabra que dijo el rubio, y de ahí, solo quería abrazarlo, ya no lo escuchaba mas...

-Naruto...-dijo con una voz ronca y seductora, cosa que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara tiernamente, deteniendo sus pasos de retrosezo

Sasuke llego a juntar su cuerpo con el de Naruto, en una exquisita unión, abrazo a su rubio, atrayéndolo. Naruto tan solo puso sus manitas, delicadamente, sobre el fuerte pecho del Uchiha, ocultando su cabezita en su pecho... Todo parecía ir bien...

-Ohayoo!...-llega Kakashi, alegre y sonriente como siempre, riendo pícaramente al ver como sus dos alumnos, se separaban sonrojados y desviaban la mirada. Sasuk parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, el sensei tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa con su ojito vicible n./

-Hmm...-Sasuke tan solo metio sus manos en sus bolsillos y devio la mirada hacia el rio

-Ohayo gosaimasu Kakashi-sensei! nOn-energético como siempre dio un salto y saludo a su profesor favorito (Kitty: ¬ sexyyy!)

Extrañamente... Kakashi no sintió nada, pero, porque?... veran... solo funciona con la primera persona a la que habla después de ponerse algo del perfume sobre sus labios, no surtia efecto sobre segundas personas, aunque,... no del todo.

-Naruto...-hablo Kakashi bajando y parándose frente a Naruto

-Diiigame?-dobla a un lado la cabeza interrogante

No dijo... tan solo puso una cara pervertida, cosa que hizo a Sasuke ponerse alerta dirigiendo una mirada fría al poseedor de Sharingan en un ojo, quien... no hizo nada, tan solo se dedico a abrazar descardamente al rubio.

-Naarutoo!...-decía agitándolo en el aire

-Que pasa Kakashi-sensei?...-Naruto empezaba a marearse

-Mmm... nada...-lo baja, como era la segunda persona, además que tenía autocontrol (-aparece frente a Kakashi un Iruka con traje de porrista- ¡/-Kakashi con hemorragia nasal se lanza a 'devorar' de su presa xD)

-Estas loco Kakashi-sensei ¬¬Uu...-dice Naruto con una gran gota en la cabeza-por cierto.. donde esta Sakura?

-Basura?... cof.. digo Sakura?... salió de vieja, repentinamente no aparecera por muucho tiempo-explica sonriente-así que, celebrando su ausencia, hoy no tendrémos entrenamiento

-Yay! queremos a Kakashi-sensei! nOn...-dice feliz el rubito

-Así que... pueden tomarse el resto del día... -abrio su librito-ahh!... por cierto, mañana entrenaremos de forma diferente

-Diferente?...-Sasuke que se mantaní tratando de controlar su hemorragia nasal, hablo serio

-Así es!... pues... mañana vendra Gaara-informa normal

-Gaara!

-... Gaara... u.ú

Naruto saltaba de alegría, hace mucho que no veía a Gaara y le agradaba la idea de volverlo a ver y hablar una vez mas con el pelirrojo de la arena.

Sasuke estaba enfadado, lo que faltaba, se iba un estorbo (Kitty: Sakura-Basura xP) y venía otro (Kitty: ¬¬ no insultes a mi Gaara! . -le lanza con una bolita de pale- ¬¬)... sabía que este pelirrojo se traía algo con SU Naruto, pero, el tiempo que se quede no dejaría que se acerquen lo suficiente!

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana, descansen y... lena Icha Icha PAradise! ./-dice Kakashi en tonito de propaganda mientras levantaba en alto su preciado librito-Matta Nee!.. tengo que ir con mi Iru-chan...-cara pervertida

-Kakashi-sensei es un etchii!-dice Naruto cuando Kakashi se había ido-.. bueno Sasuke...-se da vuelta sonriente

-Te invito Ramen...-dijo estóicamente viéndolo fijamente, despertando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillitas de Naruto

-Esta bien datte bayoo! nOn..-pero, eso sí, no podría negarse a comer Ramen nunca

Empezaron a caminar juntos, uno sonriente y el otro... con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios.

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº-- **

**Hoolaaa! nOn... estoy feliz porque recibi muuuchoos reviews! O por eso me apresure a continuarlo datte bayoo! w ... unyuuu! - arigato por los reviews! nOn... siguan enviandolos! ¬ que son mi pan de cada día xD... nyaa! es verdad me ayudan a continuarlo! n.n... y... etto.. o.o.. gomen si este capi esta corto n.ñUu.. pss... ya no sabia que mas ponerle . Uu... pero yo creo que quedo bien ne? xD**

**Gaara: No se olviden de los reviews o.ó!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ -mirada asesina a Gaara**

**Naruto: Gaara-chan! nOn**

**Kitty: mi Gaara! xDD y mi Naruto y mi Sasuke y mi Lee y mi Shikamaru! y me faltan! xDD pero son muchos datte bayooo! OUu**

**Shikamaru: que problematico u.uUu**

**Kitty: See ya en el prox capi! nOn**

**Kitty-chan**

**CuIdEnSE & SoNrIaN!**

**PD: sus reviews estan contestados! 3**


	3. Celos?

**Toxic Perfume**

**By: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya Uzumaki**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº--**

**Capítulo 3: Celos **

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº--**

El ambiente en el puente se sentía demasiado tenso, nadie parecía pasar por ahí, justo ahora, para mala suerte del Kitzune que no hacia mas que recriminarse internamente su irresponsabilidad cometida hace unos momentos, solo a el se le ocurría hablar en ese preciso momento, cuando dos de las personas mas... mas.. mas.. lindas y semes?.. aparecían en escena. Definitivamente era un dobe. y no parecía que iba a ser salvado por nadie.

Ahí se encontraba en medio de miradas, que matarían si fuera posible, en medio de dos chicos que lo agarraban posesivamente de ambos brazos. Si, ahí estaba el, y no podía hacer nada para librarse.

"Definitivamente no dejaré que Naruto se quede con este.... no!... no dejaré que se quede con nadie que no sea conmigo!"... Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo

"Uchiha... no me volverá a ganar"... Gaara tomo la iniciativa y paso su otro brazo por la cintura del Uzumaki, atrayéndolo mas, provocando mas contacto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo!... Gaara!... Sabaku no Gaara le estaba abrazando tan posesivamente que su brazo parecía una firme cadena que lo aprisionaba. Mientras Sasuke botaba humo por la cabeza al ver a su querido zorrito en brazos de un malvado pelirrojo!... no se quedaría atras!... acerco su cuerpo al de Naruto entrelazando su brazo libre en el cuello de este atrayéndo su rostro cerca del suyo mientras miraba victorioso a Gaara por conseguir un mayor sonrojo en las lindas mijillitas de Naruto.

Para salvar al pobre Uzumaki, llego su sensei, quien tan solo levanto una ceja al ver la escena que representaban los muchachos /.ôUu

-Cof... cof...-tosió finjidamente-... ohh!... veo que mis queridos almunos ya llegaron! /.n

Al notar la precensita de Kakashi, Naruto suspiro aliviado, pensando que por fin se liberaría de ambos, pero estos solo aflojaron el agarre para observar a Kakashi, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Kakashi-sensei....-Naruto lo miraba con unacarita suplicante, ya no daba mas!... en cualquier momento soltaría sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Kakashi entendió perfectamente el mensaje de su escandaloso alumno, pero, la imágen, era en si, muy divertida y en cierto modo... excitante. Naruto se llevaba la corona de uke en medio de dos semes posesivos. Pero recordo, como un pensamiento fugaz que le vino a la mente... esa vez... esa maldita vez que experimento.. la posesividad hacaia algo... o alguien?...

---*Flash Back*---

Kakashi saltaba sobre los techos, tan delicadamente que no era sentido por nadie, o tan suave como el mismo aire. Estaba apurado, la razón?... debía ir a ver a Iruka, al que pronto sería SU Iruka. Sonrió pícaramente al hacerse esa idea. El jamás había pensado en alguien como de su propiedad, pero este moreno bien lo valía.

Llego a la escuela de Konoha donde trabaja arduamente su moreno. Subió las escaleras, lástima que Iruka tenga su propia oficina en el último piso, suspirando, empezó a subir.

No tardo mucho en hubicar la habitación donde estría su Iruka, iba a tocar, pero algo le detuvo... mejor dicho, algunas quejas lo detivieron...

-No!... Genma-san!... basta!...-esa parecía ser la voz de su morenito, algo se revolvió en el estómago de Kakashi

-Vamos... Iru-chan...-eso, realmente logro hacer hervir la sangre a Kakashi, nadie, excepto el, claro, podía decirle Iru-chan a su Iru-chan, sin tocar ni nada entro a la habitación, encontrándose con una escena para nada agradable.

Estaba ahí su pequeño Iruka, aprisionado en el parde por un pervertido Genma (Kitty: .Uu... Kakashi-sensei... no debería hablar de pervertidos usted ._.Uu... digo no .) quien tenía sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Iruka, quien estaba por demas sonrojado.

-Oh... vaya, mira quien llego Iru-chan... el famoso Kakashi-Genma sonrió de lado y atrajo mas hacia si el cuerpo de Iruka

-Que crees que estas haciendo??...-la voz de Kakashi sonaba ronca por las multiples sensaciones que sentía.

Sin pensarlo, el ninja copia, se acerco hacia ambos. Iruka temblo al ver el semi rostro de Kakashi. El peli-plateado aparto bruscamente a Iruka de Genma, ahora él, aprisionandolo entre sus brazos, se veía relamente enfadado. Genma sonrió, no iba a ser fácil con Kakashi como contrincante.

-Kakashi....-hablo Genma captando más la atención de este-... Suerte... la necesitarás....-sonriendo salió del lugar

-Kakashiiiii!!!!!! ///...-grita un enfadado Iruka, una cosa era que Genma de abraze y otra era que el lindo, seductor y sexy Kakashi de abrace

-Ohh..... u.//....-se queja el ninja copia-porque Iru-chan no me deja abrazarlo?? T.//...

Esa fue la primera vez que Kakashi experimento celos, y no le habían gustado para nada. Claro que después de ese incidente se vineron más y más. Genma no se daba por vencido, y bueno, ahora que Kakashi e Iruka son novios (Kitty: OxO Iru-chan le dió un tiempo a prueba n.n.../Kakashi: T.// Abstinencia!!.. como odio es palabra) Genma había dejado de hacercarse demasiado al lindo moreno, pero, no se daría por vencido, Kakashi cometería algún error y el estaría ahí para Iruka.

---*End Flash Back*---

Recordando eso, y lo mal que le había tratado Iruka los días siguientes, Kakashi decidió ayudar a su uke-alumno.

-Bien, chicos, separense!...-Kakashi se paro frente a los tres.

Gaara y Sasuke lo miraron enfadado, pero era su sensei, así que doblando la mirada, se separaron costosamente del objeto de su deseo.

-Veo que Gaara llego muy bien... n.//-seguía Kakashi-... Bueno...-no dejo que nadie opinará....-empezaremos con las misiones

-Yay!!! =nOn=...-un animado Naruto se cuelga del cuello de su sensei...-Kakashi-sensei... onegai... no me deje solo con ellos...-rogaba Naruto en un susurro solo para su sensei.

Kakashi nego con la cabeza, sencillamente, no podría hacer eso, era une equipoc, debían estar juntos. Se lamento por el pobre rubio. Mientras Naruto se quedo de piedra, tendría que pasar el tiempo con Sasuke... y Gaara.... el peliazul y pelirrojo mas sexy que conocía.

-Bien... la misión.... es algo simple que llevar un pergamino a un pueblo, no muy lejos de Le Villa Oculta de la Hoja, ni siquiera pasarán las fronteras de esta, solo llevan el pergamino se lo entragan a un muchacho que estará esperando por ustedes y... vuelve, el viaje no dura mas de un par de horas.... demasiado fácil no lo creen?

Naruto tenía un rostro que se moría

Sasuke miraba a Gaara con odio

Gaara miraba a Sasuke con odio

Sasuke y Gaara miraban a su rubio con amor

-Kakashi-sensei... usted no vendrá con nosotros?...-pregunta tierno el Uzumaki

En realidad, la misión era ir todos... Kakashi iba a cumplir con la misión... si no fuera por...

-Oh!... Hola Kakashi, que tal chicos...-saluda un sonriente Genma con su típica pajita en la boca

-Genma-sensei... adonde se dirige? datte bayo.. =o.o=...-pregunta Naruto

-Ah.. bueno... a comer... algo de... chocolate....-dijo sonriendo al ver el semblante que había adoptado Kakashi-así que... me voy chicos, suerte!!

Genma sale saltando por los tejados

-Y... Kakashi-sensei vendrá con nosotros?...-vuelve a preguntar el Uzumaki

-No!-respondió el Sensei y salió volando en busca de SU Iruka

Se quedaron ahí, lo malo de todo esto es que minutos antes Kakashi le había entregado el pergamino a Sasuke, por lo que no tenían, o bueno, por lo que Naruto no tenñia un escusa para no ir a dicho pueblo. Suspiro, tendría que soportar el viaje sea como sea. Se dió vuelta y se encontro con una mirada negra y una mirada aqua.

Se sonrojo. Definitivamente iba a ser una viaje muy largo.

Los tres se separaron, muy a contra de Sasuke o de Gaara que querían estar lo mas cerca posible de su rubio, aún así debían alistar las cosas necesarías, no sería una viaje largo, pero por las precauciones fueron a prepapar las armas que un ninja siempre debe llevar.

Se volvieron a reencontrar en el puente media hora más tarde.

Exactamente eran las 4 de la tarde. Naruto estaría dos horas viajando con Sasuke y Gaara.

Se sonrojo, y rogo porque ambos no se peleasen, seguro, le costaría retenerlos.

Solo a Naruto Uzumaki se le ocurría hablar cuando dos de los chicos mas sexys estaban presentes.

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº--**

**Ahí taaaa!!!! *-*... creo que por fin la inspiración vuelve a miii!!! nOn... toe actualizando toodos mis ficsss!!! *-*... wuenu en realidad son muchos así que nu creo terminar xDD... pero buehh... aquí ta el capi!! *-* gomen por la tardanza!... pero espero que les guste y que me manden sus comentarios!!! nOn... la pareja de Genma x Iruka OxO... se me vino de la nada xDD quería ver a Kakashi-sensei celoso!!!! xDDD**

**Naruto: =OxO=... Kakashi-sensei... celoso datte bayo? .Uu**

**Sasuke: u.ú-suspira**

**Gaara: u.u... no dice nada**

**Kitty: n.ñUu... Naruto es único!!!! xDD**

**Shikamaru: único baka! uOu... bueno... no se olviden de los reviews!!-Shikamaru sale corriendo perseguido por unabola rubia hecha chibi**

**Kitty: Cuidense y sonrian!!!! nOn**

**Hasta la prox n.~ **

**PD: Perdon por lo corto del capitulo**

**PD2: Sus preciados comentarios ya estan respondidos n.n**


End file.
